


Constrictor

by ofstardust



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstardust/pseuds/ofstardust
Summary: Wrote on 2014 on ffnet.To assure the survival of the species, the snake turns to stone.
Kudos: 2





	Constrictor

She was told from early age that she could be a great pirate someday if she followed the rules and footsteps of the older. So, when that trip begun, she didn't think twice before going onboard and dragging her younger sisters with her.

She couldn't regret that decision more. The ship wrecked. They were taken and sold.

The pain the sisters felt when hot iron made contact with their skin was the pain of their freedom and souls dying.

They couldn't get out of the place, too many chains bounded them and the weakening caused by beatings and starvation was too much, so they could only cry in silence and pray to gods they were slowly loosing their faith in.

They made a pact and tried to take their own lifes but a guard caught them, punished them and tied their hands highly on the wall so they could not move them to hurt themselves.

Countless days of pain, humiliation and torture caused their hearts to harden. They swore revenge on the world, specially the ones called males.

One day, freedom finally came, they were put in care of trustworthy people and fed, but the damage was already done and the only things they cared about were each other. All that mattered was they were together. They learned to control and accept the ''gift'' forcefully received and take advantage of it.

The years passed and as the older sister was told, she became a great pirate and also the leader of a country, but inside she felt empty and unhappy. Her stone heart made her a liar and arrogant.

She felt more tainted than her sisters. Guilty, apprehensive that someone sees her brand whenever she took a bath, and afraid of the world and men encountered in travels. Fear took control of her mind and sometimes all she wanted was to simply die and get away from all the pain, but she couldn't leave her younger sisters alone, so she began to hurt herself, and the walls around her heart grew in size and thickness. Her enemies became stone because it was her element. She became known overseas and power began to appeal her more, caring little about the country itself and the population.

She became stone.

The great stone wall built to protect only her sisters.


End file.
